wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Verokruh
Note*** This character belongs to Moontide the Hybrid. Do not use without her permission. ***notex2*** Verokruh (Verr-OH-Kroo) is short for zverokruh, which means Zodiac in Czech. Featured In Crimson's Crystal Heart Description Name: Verokruh Tribe: RainWing Gender: Male Scale Color: His nerve that changes his scale-color was broken at the age of two, and he had the permanent zodiac signs on his forehead to his horns and on his neck. His scales are permanently dark blue with streaks of reddish purple. Age: 7 Notes: Verokruh has visions, like how a NightWing does, can use the zodiacs for defense or offense, can create summoner runes. Personality Verokruh has a generally angry personality. He's like a dragon version of teenage angst, but you do have to remember, he has every right to be mad. Verokruh spends a lot of time ranting and rarely smiles. Despite this, he cares a lot for his friends and any allies he has. He has felt extreme pain before, and sometimes uses this as self reassurance he's right. Who knows how far he warped that concept, but he warped it because he didn't want to feel that pain anymore. Vero can easily annoy people who dislike his constant complaining and insults, sometimes to the extent of them flipping out on him. History Verokruh was kidnapped as a three-year-old. NightWings had discovered his powers and taken him prisoner. They experimented heavily on him, which fractured his spine and broke his color-changing nerve. This was one of the extreme-pain-moments of his life. He soon after used his powers, once he himself figured out how to use them, and smashed through the walls and flew over the ocean faster than he had ever flown before. He was found by SkyWings and kept in the arena because of his oddness and want to fight. He made it all the way to the champion, who was two at the time, and was burned heavily, almost killed. This was another severe-pain-moment of his life. He used his powers (once again) and barely escaped. Soon after, in the Mud Kingdom, he hid himself in the trees and bushes before taking a wrong turn to the desert. Verokruh had never seen a map before. He was caught by one of Burn's troops, and was forced into an hour or two of slavery. He quickly escaped, and now he's getting the hang of it. Verokruh got a little lost in the desert, and stumbled upon the cave-hole that led into the rainforest. Nobody recognized him, and didn't believe he was a true RainWing. They let him stay all the same, but disliked him. Around half a year later Queen Glory took rule. He was six now. They couldn't find his parents because his venom was oddly induced by his powers, and it couldn't merge with any other RainWing's venom. Queen Glory took him in, and she suspected he had royal blood. He fought in the battle where NightWings revolted, and was, once again, kidnapped. He didn't even make an effort to escape for awhile. He just sat there in his little easily-escapable cell and screamed. He just wanted to be LEFT ALONE. So he did escape, after his voice went a little hoarse, and kind of flipped out a bit, decimating a lot of the rainforest. He continues to hide, whether in old abandoned houses, ghost towns, mountains, or caves. He hid for seven years until a flood of strange dragons violated his cave. Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Content (Moontide The Hybrid) Category:Characters